Virtual NC17
by notagoodplace4gods
Summary: Dois jovens se encontram em um chat sobre quadribol mas não é sobre isso que eles conversam. /hot DG


Título: Virtual

Autora: NaylaS2

Categoria: Pós Hogwarts.

Classificação: NC-17

Advertências: internetês e a NC propriamente dita. ;D

Resumo: Dois jovens se encontram em um chat sobre quadribol mas não é sobre isso que eles conversam.

N/A: Fic baseada na "CachorrãoGostosão21: acabou de entrar" da Olg'Austen que não saiu da minha cabeça e eu precisei porque precisei escrever uma versão DG. Espero que gostem e me perdoem pela NC horrível, sou péssima para essas coisas.

Virtual

2sexy4myluv logged in.

2Sexy4myluv says: oi?

UknowUluvMe says: Isso foi uma pergunta? XD

2sexy4myluv says: Não.

UknowUluvMe says: Foi sim, vc usou um ponto de interrogação. kkkk

2sexy4myluv says: ¬¬

UknowUluvMe says: :p

2sexy4myluv says: Tá, oi. Satisfeita?

UknowUluvMesays: oi xD

2sexy4myluv says: o que significa XD?

UknowUluvMe says: omgggg noob -Q

2sexy4myluv says: o que é noob?

UknowUluvMe says: N-O-O-B xP

2sexy4myluv says: XD é igual a XP?

UknowUluvMe says: x3

2sexy4myluv says: qual é a de tanto x ?

UknowUluvMe says: Deixa pra lá. Qual o seu nome?

2sexy4myluv: Se eu quisesse dizer meu nome, eu colocaria no meu nick, não?

UknowUluvMe says: ... pq estah on?

2sexy4myluv says: Insônia. Quantos anos você tem?

UknowUluvMe says: 18

2sexy4myluv says: Então por que você escreve como uma pirralha de 8 anos?

UknowUluvMe says: Pq é legal \o/

2sexy4myluv says: ...

UknowUluvMe says: Deixe-me advinhar...vc naum é muito fã de chats, né? kkkkk

2sexy4myluv says: Essa é minha primeira vez. Já você parece entendida. Algum conselho para me dar?

UknowUluvMe says: Nop. Vc aprende rapidinho. Então, como você é?

2sexy4myluv says: Eu sou loiro, de olhos claros e alto.

UknowUluvMe: Há, ok kkkkkk

2sexy4myluv says: E vc?

UknowUluvMe says: Sou ruiva o/

2sexy4myluv says: Odeio ruivos.

UknowUluvMe says: Pq?

2sexy4myluv says: Longa história.

UknowUluvMe says: Uh, julgando que estamos num chat sobre quadribol... em que escola de magia de magia você estudou?

2sexy4myluv says: Hogwarts.

UknowUluvMe says: Eu tb 8D Será que já nos esbarramos por lá?

2sexy4myluv says: Eu sou um ano mais velho que você.

UknowUluvMesays: Ah. Mas vem cá, qual sua casa?

2sexy4myluv says: Sonserina.

UknowUluvMe says: Ah.

2sexy4myluv says: Pelo seu entusiasmo posso deduzir que você era da grifindória, não?

UknowUluvMe says: Yep.

2sexy4myluv says: Então...quem ama você?

UknowUluvMe: Como assim?

2sexy4myluv says: Seu nick.

UknowUluvMe says: Ah, é só uma música.

2sexy4myluv says: Nick nunca são só músicas, eles refletem os seus sentimentos.

UknowUluvMe says: Vc estah mto entendido pra kem nunca tinha estado em um chat antes.

2sexy4myluv says: É a verdade.

UknowUluvMe says: Entaum pelo seu nick posso deduzir que você é...hum...sexy?

2sexy4myluv says: Mas é claro.

UknowUluvMe: E bem modesto também, pelo que parece.

2sexy4myluv says: Também.

UknowUluvMe says: XD

2sexy4myluv says: Então, o que você está fazendo?

UknowUluvMe says: Nada demais. E vc?

2sexy4myluv says: Nada também. Quer se divertir?

UknowUluvMe says: O que você sugere?

2sexy4myluv says: Sexo virtual.

UknowUluvMe: Pensei que você odiasse as ruivas. ;D

2sexy4myluv says: Me faça não odiá-las.

UknowUluvMe says: Uau. Direto você.

2sexy4myluv says: E então?

UknowUluvMe says: Eu nunca fiz isso antes...

2sexy4myluv says: Para tudo se tem uma primeira vez.

UknowUluvMe says: Uh...ok.

2sexy4myluv says: Certo...onde você está?

UknowUluvMe says: No meu quarto

2xexy4myluv says: Certo... que sem criatividade. Bom, eu me aproximo de você vagarosamente.

UknowUluvMe says: A luz do luar entra pela janela batendo em seu rosto e dando-lhe um ar misterioso.

2sexy4myluv says: Você sabe que estamos fazendo sexo e não escrevendo um romance, não sabe?

UknowUluvMe says: *Te dou um tapa na cara*

2sexy4myluv says: Pra que isso?

UknowUluvMe says: Garotos malvados tem ser castigados ;D

2sexy4myluv says: *Quando você está prestes a me bater de novo eu agarro a sua mão e te jogo na parede*

UknowUluvMe says: Ai.

2sexu4myluv says: É melhor guardar esses "ai"s para mais tarde, querida. Você vai precisar.

UknowUluvMe says: *calo a sua boca com a minha*

2sexy4myluv says: Uau, isso tudo é paixão?

UknowUluvMesays: Não, é vontade de calar a sua boca.

2sexy4myluv says: *retribuo o beijo te prensando mais ainda na parede*

UknowUluvMe says: *levanto minha perna até as suas costas, fazendo movimentos de sobe-e-desce*

2sexy4myluv says: Pra alguém que nunca tinha feito isso antes...ummm...

UknowUluvMe says: *começo a desabutuar sua camisa*

2sexy4myluv says: Não antes de eu arrancar seu vestido para revelar duas peças de lingerie pretas combinando.

UknowUluvMe says: Eu não tenho lingerie preta.

2sexy4myluv says: ...

UknowUluvMe says: Ok, desculpe. *tendo se livrado de minha roupa, você começa a beijar o meu peito enquanto tenta abrir meu sutiã*

2sexy4myluv says: *seu sutiã cai* Belos peitos.

UknowUluvMesays : Um...obrigada?

2sexy4myluv says: *você está trabalhando em abrir minha calça comprida*

UknowUluvMe says: *deixo você só na sua box preta da Calvin Klein*

2sexy4myluv says: Que marca é essa?

UknowUluvMe says: Quer que eu pare para te explicar?

2sexy4myluv says: Não, deus, não. *você pulou em cima de mim e eu te joguei na cama, caindo em cima de você*

UknowUluvMe says: Hã...Espera um pouco.

2sexy4myluv says: Por quê???

UknowUluvMe says: Eu...sou virgem.

2seyy4myluv says: Não é como se estivéssemos fazendo sexo de verdade, ruiva.

UknowUluvMe says: É mas mesmo assim...é difícil.

2sexy4myluv says: Você quer parar?

UknowUluvMe says: Não! Apenas...seja gentil.

2sexy4myluv says: Assim perde a graça.

UknowUluvMe says: Prefere se masturbar, é?

2sexy4myluv says: Certo. *te jogo GENTILMENTE na cama e começo a massagear GENTILMENTE seus peitos, deixando seus mamilos túrgido e os sugo com força e desejo GENTILMENTE*

UknowUluvMe says: Um... tarado

2sexy4myluv says: Sou mesmo. *deslizo uma das minhas mãos para dentro de sua calcinha e começo a te masturbar.*

UknowUluvMe says: Oh, doce Salazar.

2sexy4myluv says: Geme para mim, querida.

UknowUluvMe says: Não vou te dar esse gostinho. * com uma manobra de pernas, giro, ficando em cima de você. Já estamos completamente nus.*

2sexy4myluv says: Quando foi que...

UknowUluvMe says: *calo sua boca com a minha novamente e começo a deslizá-la pelo seu pescoço, peito e...*

2sexy4myluv says: Uuuumm...continua.

UknowUluvMe says: *sugo, mordo, beijo, lambo de todas as formas possíveis*

2sexy4myluv says: *êxtase* *não perco mais tempo e rolo você outra vez*

UknowUluvMe says: Um... o que vai fazer comigo?

2sexy4myluv says: Está na hora de retribuir. (6)

UknowUluvMe says: Vai logo!

2sexy4myluvsays: *atendo o seu pedido e te penetro. Dói um pouco mas a sensação logo passa*

UknowUluvMe says: *geme*

2sexy4myluv says: *vai e vem*

UknowUluvMe says: Mais rápido, mais rápido.

2sexy4myluv says: Você é muito gostosa.

UknowUluvMe says: *arranho suas costas*

2sexy4myluv says: Oooh, assim.

UknowUluvMe says: Não pare, peloamordemerlin, não pare!

2sexy4myluv says: Quem falou em parar?

UknowUluvMe says: uuuuum...aaaah, o que você acha das ruivas, agora?

2sexy4myluv says: Eu amo ruivas.

UknowUluvMe says: Eu quero ouvir você gritando meu nome, AGORA!

2sexy4myluv says: Eu não sei o se nome. o.o

UknowUluvMe says: Pode me chamar de Ginny.

2sexy4myluv says: Ginny como...a...WEASLETTE?

UknowUluvMe says: MALFOY???

2sexy4myluv logged off

UknowUluvMe logged off


End file.
